


From the Theater...

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian meet in front of a Theater and decide to enjoy a movie together. Doesn't take long for them to forget all about the action on screen and concentrate on their own instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Theater...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight exhibitionism

Sebastian frowned when he saw the familiar boy before him. For a moment he wasn't sure if it was really him, but when he turned, the face was unmistakeable.

"Kurt," he called, surprise evident in his voice. The brunette froze and turned around to face him, subsequently leaving the line at the theater.

"Sebastian," he answered, his face wary. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian grinned. During the last few months, after his apology, him and Kurt had found some common ground – enough for a truce, at least. And after Kurt had broken up with Blaine – Sebastian never heard why, they still seemed to be friends – they'd met more often, talking about New York and their respective plans for college next summer. Kurt had been surprised to hear that Sebastian was a Senior, too, he'd thought him to be Blaine's age.

* * *

Now they were standing before the theater, both alone and looking at each other.

"I was thinking of watching a movie," Sebastian answered Kurt's question, looking around. "What about you? Where're your friends?"

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not gonna see this movie with a group of overgrown children," he explained, smirking. "Also, they would look at me funny when I appreciate Chris Evan's muscles."

Sebastian's grin widened. "You're gonna see _Avengers_? Alone?"

Kurt shrugged and Sebastian laughed, taking his arm. "Perfect. I'll join you. We can have a heated debate why Robert is way sexier than Chris."

Kurt's surprise didn't last long, soon he was laughing, too, and they bought their tickets and even indulged in some soda and sweets.

The movie had been out for a few days already and the theater was pretty empty, so the boys could score seats in the topmost row.

"I'm warning you," Sebastian whispered during the commercials. "I love talking during movies."

Kurt surpressed a shiver as Sebastian's breath tickled over his ear. "I know that already, Sebastian," he responded dryly. "We've watched movies together before, remember?"

Sebastian hummed, his arm stretched over Kurt's seat and his whole body was angling towards the other boy. "Okay, true. Then I give you a second warning. Theaters make me horny."

This time, Kurt _did_ shiver and he turned his head a bit to look at Sebastian. "Why?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "Because it's so dark?"

Sebastian nodded and grinned. "And because the chairs are so damn comfortable…"

He turned around then, concentrating on the trailers for upcoming movies but didn't move his arm away from Kurt's seat, touching Kurt's shoulders lightly.

* * *

An hour into the movie, and Kurt and Sebastian didn't even notice the action on the screen anymore. They were facing each other, discussing the appeals of all the actors. Lucky for them, none of the other people in the room seemed to be disturbed by them.

"I can't believe you'd actually go for Scarlett," Kurt scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be gay?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Kurt, she's smoking hot! Even you have to admit that, despite your sole love for cocks."

Kurt snorted. "No, I don't" he protested. "She's not my type."

"Oh? What kind of woman _is_ your type then?" Sebastian asked curiously. He'd moved his arm a bit and was now stroking Kurt's neck lightly without even realizing it.

Kurt shivered. "Well, I like the old fashioned beauties," he answered, his voice shaking a bit. "Marilyn, Audrey, Judy…"

Sebastian laughed. "Of course you'd go for the likes of them," he teased. "Suits you."

Kurt bristled and moved around a bit. Now his leg was pressed against Sebastian's and he tried to ignore the heat that sprang from there to his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

Sebastian shrugged, his fingers now drawing circles through the soft hairs at Kurt's neck. "I just meant they have the kind of beauty mixed with good voices and thus should easily appeal to you," he explained. "They're similar to you after all."

* * *

Kurt's breath hitched. When had Sebastian come this close? Even in the dim light provided by the screen he could see the other boy's eyes clearly, burning into his.

"S-Sebastian," he choked out, his voice barely audible over the explosions on the screen. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian had moved even closer, his hand now grabbing Kurt's neck, holding it in place, while his other rested on Kurt's knee. "What do you want me to do?" he asked back and licked his lips.

Kurt let out a low groan and moved his hands, cradling Sebastian's face and pulling him closer.

Their lips met in a hot and wet slide of too much tongue and teeth; it was the messiest and most _perfect_ kiss Kurt had ever had and he couldn't hold back the moan that started deep in his throat.

Sebastian growled and adjusted his grip on Kurt's neck, deepening the kiss, while his other hand kneaded Kurt's thigh.

"God, you taste amazing," Sebastian gasped, breaking the kiss for a minute. "Fuck… come here."

He grabbed at Kurt and moved him around a bit until he was straddling Sebastian, before they kissed again, Sebastian practically fucking Kurt with his tongue.

Kurt whined as their groins where pushed together and he rocked against Sebastian, feeling his hard cock rubbing against the other boy's.

"Ah… Sebastian," he moaned, conscious enough to keep his voice quiet so they wouldn't get caught. "God…"

Sebastian mouthed along Kurt's jaw before sucking on his neck, marking the pale skin. Kurt had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out, moving his hips faster. He was already close to cumming and right now he didn't even think of the fact that it would soil his pants.

Sebastian growled again, feeling close himself. "Come on, Kurt," he whispered. "Cum for me!"

Kurt couldn't stop the loud whimper that escaped him at Sebastian's words and he bucked forwards sharply, feeling tight all over as he came hard into his pants. Panting, he reached down to rub over Sebastian's crotch hard. Sebastian choked back a cry as he, too, came forcefully.

Both of them stayed still for a few moments, trying to calm their breathing.

* * *

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat right next to them and they looked up at a clearly amused young woman, staring at them.

"Hey, guys, you done?" She asked, grinning widely. "Because there's been some complaints and I have to ask you to leave. And, uh, not come back for a while."

Kurt blushed hotly and even Sebastian had to avert his eyes as they gathered their stuff and left the room, not daring to look at anyone, not even each other.

The woman walked them out and winked at them. "It's okay, really," she said cheerfully. "I once caught a couple having actual sex on those seats. At least you boys didn't make a mess."

She gave a little wave and left them standing outside of the theater, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, that was fun," Sebastian finally said and Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," the Warbler added, pouting and Kurt opened his mouth for a protest. Instead, he laughed loudly. "Oh my god, this was the most humiliating thing I've ever experienced," he chuckled. "I'll never be able to go here again."

Sebastian laughed, too. "Well, even if we're allowed, I wouldn't," he said. "The Popcorn's rubbish."

This set off another laughing fit and it took them a while to calm down.

* * *

Kurt looked at Sebastian and suddenly the air between them was strained again. "Uhm… What… uh…"

Sebastian cut him off. "Don't worry about it," he said briskly. "One time thing, induced by the atmosphere. Forget about it."

He waved and turned around, walking away slowly. Kurt noticed the way his shoulders slumped and didn't even realize he wanted to say something before he did.

"What if I don't want to forget about it?" he called after Sebastian who stopped and turned around again.

His smile warmed Kurt in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"In that case," Sebastian said, "just come over tomorrow and we could repeat it in a bed."

He laughed and turned again, walking away with a lighter step than before.

Kurt swallowed nervously, his mind racing, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.


End file.
